


Friends With Benefits

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Jealousy, Lost Love, New love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You and Jensen have been best friends since you started working on Supernatural 6 seasons ago. There was always some kind of connection between the two of you that very few people ever experience.  So when you get your heart broken it stands to reason that he would be there.  But when he suggest being friends with benefits can the two of you keep it at just that or will you cross the line to something more?





	1. Rules

You watched as your boyfriend of 6 months walked out the door for the last time. you couldn't believe when he told you that he was moving in with Lisa, the tramp. Of course you had to take some responsibility introducing them at that party. She clinged to him, crying on his shoulder about her dead dog, the dog that had died a year ago by the way. Making him feel sorry for her, pulling him into her little trap. Yep that was all it took, 2 weeks later and your life went from bliss to miss. When the door shut you went straight to the phone and hit speed dial. 

"Low." Jensen's voice answered. 

"Max just left me for Lisa." you blurted 

"What?" he asked. 

"He's gone, I lost him." you cry. 

"You know what. You're better off." Jensen said. Someone yelled in the back ground and you realized Jared must be there watching the game. 

"Why can't I keep a man for longer than 6 months? What in the hell is wrong with me? Am I that ugly? That messed up? What's wrong with me Jensen?" you cry. 

"Nothing is wrong with you. He's probably Gay." Jensen says. 

"What why would you say that?" you ask with a snffle. 

"Well Lisa looks like a 12 yr old boy, so that would make him a pedifile also." Jensen says. This caused you to laugh. You loved how he could make you laugh even when your life is falling apart. 

"Seriously y/n. I never really liked him anyway. I just never said anything because i figured it was your life." Jensen tells you. 

"I'm done, I'm done with men, and dating and everything." you say with a sigh. 

"You want me to come over there?" he asks. 

"No, you're busy. I just wanted to hear a friendly voice." you say. 

"I'm not busy, Just Jare and Misha here watching the game. Shoot they wouldn't even know I was gone." Jensen insists. 

"No, No I'm good." you say. 

"Ok well, if you need to talk call me." he said

"Yeah thanks Jense." you say as you hang up. 

30 minutes later you were feeling like crap and half way through a box of kleenex, sitting on the couch in a t-shirt while watching ( fav romantic movie)  
when someone knocked on your door. Slowly your feet padded across the floor and you open the door to find Jensen sitting there with a half pint of ( Fav ice cream) and 2 large spoons. You smile at him. 

"I was in the neighbor hood." he said You step back and let him in. The two of you settled in on the couch with the ice cream, to watch the rest of the movie. 

"You know these things are more fiction than our show." Jensen whined. 

"Why can't men be like this in real life? I mean, that's all I want a man to turn to me out of the blue, pull me into a kiss, and then drag me off into the sunset. Or better yet, I was reading this book, and this guy charles, he liked this girl Jessica right? and so to pronounce his love he went to her work and first she found all these roses right. And then she walked into this meeting, and like everyone was there, and he stepped out of the crowed and started to sing Don't wanna miss a thing, then while she was standing there amazed he got down on one knee.. Said how she was always the one for him, and asked her to marry him. Why can't men be like that hu?" you ask. Jensen looked at you with a raised eyebrow. 

"Because Men don't work that way. We like to get to the point. You know.... "Hey, you me bitch now." He said in a husky voice. You look at him and roll your eyes. 

"That's what I'm talking about. I want a guy who's not afraid of his emotions." you say taking the now empty container to the kitchen. Jensen watched you closely as you sashayed in and back. 

"Seriously y/n what was it about that guy?" He asks. 

"You mean besides his looks? Or his great job? OR his BMW?" you ask sitting down and handing him a beer.

"Yeah besides that?" he asked. 

"Sex. You know it's always about the great sex Jensen. I mean wouldn't it be great if you could just have sex with someone and not really expect anything out of it? I mean still see that person and no expectations. But Sex is like a magnet. Once it happens it sucks you into a relationship, which always ends in heartache." You say. 

"Well it doesn't have to be that way." he says eyeing you. 

"What are you talking about?" You ask hm. 

"Why can't two friends just get together and have sex? No strings attached." He says drinking his beer. 

"Like a one night stand? No thanks. You know I don't just hop into bed with someone." You say. 

"I know you have your 5th date rule. But. Let's say you had a bad day, or even a great day. Or hell you're just horny as hell. Wouldn't it be nice to know there was someone you could go to, have a little fun and not have to worry about it? But still be able to see that person and be like it was just another day?" he says. 

"Sure in theory. But sex always leads to an emotional connection. I mean if you and I were to just have sex, you don't think that would change things?" you tell him. 

"No I don't think so, I mean were friends and if rules were put into place then it shouldn't make a difference." he says, 

You think a minute as the two of you drink your beers. 

"Ok let's do it." you say. 

"What? I wa talking in theory." he says looking at you. 

"Well let's test that theory. But like you said there has to be rules. Rule one- no telling anyone, no bragging to Jared or Misha how we hooked up." you say

"Fine, Rule 2 no drunken night sex. Alcohol only messes with your feelings." Jensen says. 

"Ok I agree, " you say setting your beer down." Rule 3, we have to help each other find thier perfect date. I mean we both kind of suck when it comes to finding our own matches." you say. 

"Yeah I'll give you that one. Ok rule 4, It stops when one or both of us do find that someone." he says. 

"Ok deal." you say. 

"Deal." he says. 

"So uh now what?" you ask. He looks at you with a twinkle in his eye. You smile sweetly as you push him back onto the couch and climb on top of him. Quickly you slip off your shirt revealing you black lacy bra. 

"You sure you want to go through with this?" you ask. 

"If you are." he says. You lean down and press your lips to his as his arms wrap around you. You work to un do his jeans and he nuzzles your neck with his lips. With in seconds you are both lost in your own little world and nothing else mattered.


	2. The blind date

Two days later you stepped on to the set of supernatural. The one place you always felt perfect. 

"Hey y/n." someone said. You turned and looked into the eyes of Jason Miller one of the prop techs. 

"Oh hi Jason." you said smiling. 

"So um I was wondering, well Jensen mentioned you might like to have dinner sometime." he said awkwardly. 

"What?" you asked looking over your shoulder at Jensen and Jared eyeing you. Jason was about a good inch shorter than you with thin brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Yeah, well I mean if you want to. No big deal." He said nervously. Jensen smiled at you with that ornery smile.

"You know what dinner would be great. How about tonight when we're off work?" you suggest. 

"yeah that'd be awesome." he said. 

"Ok everybody take your places." Robert called. " Let's run through this real quick." 

"Talk to you later." Jason said walking away. 

"Soo?" Jensen asked. 

"You are an ass." you tell him. 

"What? Jason is a great guy." Jensen says. 

"I know Jason is a great guy, but he's not my type." you insist. 

"Ah give him a chance y/n" Jared said. You look at Jared with a raised eye. 

"Excuse us a minute Jare." you say pulling Jensen away. 

"Did you tell him about us?" you hissed. 

"No! I wouldn't do that. I may have mentioned that you asked me to help you find someone." he said. You slapped his arm hard. 

"Owe what the hell?" he asked. 

"Why would you do that?" you growl. 

"I didn't know that part was between us, besides, when he found out what shit head did, he wanted to help you find your MR Right." jensen tells you. 

"Ughh. Great just great. Did you tell him I was desperate?" you ask. 

"Jared?" 

"JASON!" you snap. 

"No, I just told him, that I had a feeling if he asked you out you'd say yes. Just doing my part of the agreement." he says. 

"Fine." you say rolling your eyes. 

"So? did you say yes?" he wanted to know. 

"Yes, I told him I'd have dinner with him tonight after work." you say. 

"exscuse me...Jared y/n. Hate to break up your pow wow but could we have a moment of your time please?" Robert asked. 

"Yeah yeah." Jensen joked as he and you took your spots on set. 

By the end of the day you were tired, and apart of you wanted to tell Jason you changed your mind. But instead you found yourself sitting across from him at a small italian resturant. 

"So This is nice." you say. 

"Yeah, This is where my Patty and I use to come alot." he said. 

"Is that your daughter?" you ask. 

"No my ex wife, we didn't ever have any kids. She said it would mess up her figure to bad." he said. 

"Oh. Ok sorry, didn't know you were married before." you say. 

"Yeah 4 years, but she said I wasn't what she thought I would be." he tells you. The rest of the evening went the same way, ever topic you tried to induce into the conversation turned to him and Patty. By time the night was over you knew patty better than you knew yourself. Jason walked you to your car. 

"Well this was great." he said. 

'Yeah super." you lied. 

"So maybe we should do it again?" he asks. 

"You know what Jason, I think your a great guy, but I'm thinking maybe you should try to work things out with Patty." you say trying to be kind.

"You think? I mean I don't know if she'd even talk to me." Jason said. 

"Well don't give up, send her someflowers, and write her a poem. Just let her know she's still on your mind." you tell him. 

"You think it would work?" he asks. 

"If she's as smart as you say she is, it will." you say. 

""ok i will thanks y/n. See you on set." he says with a smile and heading to his car. You sigh and get into your car. 

"Damn that Jensen." you say. You're not sure why but you found yourself outside his house. You climbed out of the car and almost pounded on the door. 

"Hey, where's Jason?" he asked looking at you surprised. 

"Probably calling Patty." you growl. He looked at you oddly and stepped back to let you in. 

"What happened?" he asked. 

"You know new rule, You run said person by me before you throw them at me." you say angrily. 

Jensen listened as you leaned against his kitchen wall beer in hand, and told told him about the date he had set you on. 

"Y/n seriously I had no idea." he said when you were done. 

"What ever." you tell him as you down the beer and sat it on the counter.

"no really, I didn't even know he had been married. I just thought he seemed nice." he said. 

"It's not you Jensen, it's me. This is the kind of morons I attract." you say.

"No, we just have to find someone who realizes that you are a smart, beautiful woman that any man in his right mind would be lucky to have." he tells you. 

"No, I give up." you say. 

"Stop it. I messed this one up, ok the next one I'll do my homework on I promise." he says.

"You don't have to Jense." you say sadly

He stepped closer and wiped away the single tear from your eyes.

"He's out there, y/n. Don't give up we will find him." he says. Then he leaned in and kissed you. The next thing you knew his hand went up the back of your shirt and a chill went through our entire body. You press your lips harder to his as your fingers begin to run through his short brown hair. Jensen's strong arms went around your waist and lifted you up, your legs wrapped around his hard abs as he carried you to his bedroom, never once removing his lips from yours.


End file.
